Action And Action
by cky2kendall
Summary: What would happen if Ryan's past was never found out? Chapter 5 now up: Ryan goes to break it off with Summer, but it all goes terribly wrong...
1. Hi My Name's Summer

Story: The Boy Who Cried "Chino"  
Main Characters: Ryan, Summer, Seth  
Plot Outline: At the party when Ryan first visits Newport, Seth leaves  
before announcing his hometown, which opens opportunities for the young  
kid. However, things don't turn out as he expected...  
  
I do not own any part of Fox or The O.C., I'm just a kid who loves writing  
about it and a slighty obsessed fan of the show. So don't sue me!  
Also, if you review it try and crit it a bit. I like critisism, and find it  
useful.  
  
CHAPTER 1: My Name's Summer...  
  
Summer walked around the party, mindlessly. Drink take away the food equals  
not a good situation. But that wasn't the point. Drunk out of her mind, she  
wandered around, and fixed her eyes on the new kid.  
"Look who I found!" Summer obnoxiously moved in on the unsure teenager. She  
took a sip from her drink, and spilt it on him. She then went in to wipe it  
off. "Oops, I'm wasted!" She fell into him, about to collapse. But the kid  
put his arms out and caught her almost lifeless body. "So what's your name  
anyway?"  
"Ryan. Look you..."  
"I'm Su, Summer," she slurred. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"  
"I don't think I should be here. I have someone to find and..."  
"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!" Ryan tried to escape, but Summer wouldn't let go  
of him. Ryan was frantically looking throughout the party for his new found  
friend, but just saw the back of Seth walk out the door.  
"Ok, it's been fun. But, I really need to go." Apparently Summer didn't  
think so, and moved straight in on him. The two kissed, and while Summer  
was having the time of her life, Ryan had his eyes open and obviously  
wasn't in the moment.  
"What's wrong? Was it not good enough? Cos I..."  
"No, erm. You know what? I'm gonna go get a drink. You want one?" Summer  
nodded, and Ryan just sat her on a bench. He went off to get a drink, but  
realised. Summer wasn't around him. He had an opportunity. He went for the  
front door, but was blocked by Marissa.  
"So, what do you think of Newport?"  
"It's hectic," Ryan answered, and ducked under Marissa's arms to get out of  
the party.  
Ryan was walking home, wondering what he should do. He hadn't even been in  
town for a week and already he had made out with his new friend's girl of  
his dreams. Things weren't any prettier than Chino, apart from the fact  
that he wasn't going to jail. The Atwood family curse was obviously still  
with him, and no wealthy town or new home could stop that.  
  
Ryan woke up on the edge of his bed, with his leg hanging off the side. He  
picked his head up, noticing the pillows were on the other side, and  
shuffled around. He wanted to forget about last night. He couldn't let Seth  
know. And what about Marissa? From the minute he layed eyes on her he  
noticed something about her. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't have  
her, or maybe it was just her quick qit and beauty. But he liked her. And  
he wasn't willing to risk something he hadn't even got yet.  
He walked in and made breakfast for himself, and then the Cohens.  
Everything was going alright. He had caused zero amount of trouble, he was  
meeting new people and he had a home. Well, temporary home. He had decided  
to go back to Chino and try and work things out with his Mom.  
"Hi Ryan. It's, erm, nice to see you." Ryan could tell Kirsten was still  
not sure about his presense, but he was fine with it. "Erm, I see you've...  
"It's OK. I'm going back to Chino today." A silence filled the room.  
Kirsten, without realising it, had grown fond of Ryan. He had given Seth a  
lot to do, and had clearly bonded with the kids there as well. But, he did  
have a family. A family that he hated, and a family that completely  
disrespected him and abandoned him whenever it got rough. But nevertheless,  
it was his family.  
"So soon? I thought..."  
"I have to try and patch things up with my Mom."  
"I, I understand." Sandy entered the room, and Ryan rushed out. He ran to  
the poolhouse and started packing.  
"What was with him?" Sandy was stumped. He'd been there for Ryan all along,  
and now everything was finally getting right he had to go.  
"He's, packing. He said he wants to straighten things out with his family."  
"Oh. Oh! Well, what about Seth?"  
"What about me?" Seth walked into the kitchen, intrigued by his parents'  
conversation. The two tried to cover things up, but when Ryan walked in  
with his bag there was nothing left to hide.  
"You know where Seth..." He saw his new friend standing against the door  
frame. "Is?" Seth just ran upstairs, closely followed by Ryan. As he  
entered his room, Ryan was on his tail and tried to apologize.  
"Look, I'm sorry. Hello? Fine, I'll just talk. The truth is I'm trying to  
get my family problems fixed. Newport is very nice, lots of interesting  
people." For a split second, he actually remembered the party, and Summer.  
He shook his head quickly and carried on. "But I can't just abandon my  
family. I'll, I'll try and call you and maybe come down and visit." Seth  
opened the door. "Look, OK..."  
"Go." Ryan just stared at Seth, who was clearly gutted by the decision.  
"Look, man, I know your family must mean a lot to you." And with that Ryan  
shook Seth's hand, and started his way out of the front door.  
"You need a ride?" Sandy offered, which was eventually accepted by Ryan.  
The two jumped in the Range Rover, and headed towards Ryan's hometown. As  
he was leaving Newport, he stared at the buildings. Sure, he'd only been  
there a day, but he'd grown fond of the scenery there. It was all so  
peaceful and relaxing, and, perfect. After gazing out the window for an  
hour, the sunny beaches of Newport changed to the beaten streets of Chino,  
and after arriving at his house he jumped out.  
"So I guess this is goodbye?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you around kid. And remember, if you ever need anything..."  
"I have your card. I just want to say. Thanks. For everything."  
"Anytime."  
Ryan waved goodbye to Sandy, and walked up to his house 


	2. Complications

CHAPTER 2: Complications  
  
Ryan walked further towards his house, and knocked on the door. He had left  
his key at home after the argument. I say left, I mean he just threw it at  
his Mom. Now he had regretted such actions. Without his parent, life was,  
well, different. He sometimes got homesick, even surrounded by the Newport  
scene where everything seemed perfect.  
As he knocked again, this time harder, the door creeked open. He pushed it  
further, only to find his house completely shaken up. Bowls were smashed,  
the telly now had a hole in the centre and the furniture was slashed to  
pieces. Ryan was confused. Where was his Mom? Why the hell did this happen?  
He walked back outside to see Sandy starting up the engine, and sat on the  
doorstep. Sandy was about to drive away when he saw Ryan. He stopped the  
engine and opened the door to walk outside.  
"They left." Blunt and to the point, just the way Ryan spoke. "The place is  
torn apart. I, I..."  
"It's OK. I'm sure they are fine."  
"That's not the point, man!" Ryan began lashing out in anger, and after  
regaining control of his head he sat back down and put his head between his  
arms. "I have no idea where she is. How could she do this to me?" A moment  
of silence passed, until Sandy couldn't take it anymore.  
"Look, you know you are welcome to stay with us for a while?" Ryan didn't  
seem tempted by the offer, but what choice did he have? He could start a  
new life there, and forget about his past unsucess. Ryan got up, grabbed  
his back and bike and shook Sandy's hand.  
"Thank you, Mr Cohen."  
"You can call me Sandy."  
  
The Range Rover arrived at the Cohen's house, and Ryan slowly jumped out.  
He wasn't that excited to be there. He didn't belong in Newport. As Sandy  
opened the door, Ryan trailed behind. Sandy walked up to Kirsten to  
explain.  
"What is he doing..."  
"Look? Something... happened." Kirsten thought they had gotten into  
trouble, but was somewhat saddened by what Sandy said next. "His house was  
ramsacked. Looked like a bomb had hit it. And his Mom wasn't there." After  
Kirsten, jaw locked below, heard this, Sandy said he would be staying a few  
nights in the poolhouse. Ryan walked into the room.  
"I'm sorry for any trouble I'm causing."  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Please, make yourself at home." Kirsten wasn't  
too sure about having a former convict in the house, but after the night  
before she had grown a soft spot for him. "You can unpack in the  
poolhouse."  
The afternoon ended with a bit of a silence. Ryan had escaped the rich area  
of Newport in the poolhouse the Cohen's had provided. Seth was in his room,  
unaware of Ryan's return, and Sandy and Kirsten were heading to work.  
Seth then walked downstairs. He headed out of the back door and into the  
poolhouse, only to find a distressed Ryan lying on the bed.  
"Du-du-du... Ryan?"  
"What were you just humming?"  
"Brand New but that's not the point. What are you doing here?" Seth was a  
little confused, and still slightly angry that Ryan had left in the first  
place.  
"Well, I think I'm staying for a while." Another silence flew through the  
room.  
"Really, that's awesome man. So why the change of heart?" Ryan looked up at  
Seth, then passed his eyes to the west of the room where a window was. He  
could see the "Thank You for visiting the Orange County - Drive Safely"  
sign, and thought of his home.  
"Believe me, it wasn't my choice." Seth was clearly not impressed by that  
last remark, and gave Ryan a cold stare and shuffled his arms. "My Mom  
wasn't there." Seth then realised he was in the wrong.  
"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I didn't."  
"It's OK. I get it." Ryan just walked out of th epoolhouse and off the  
Cohen estate. Seth felt really guilty about what he just did, but didn't  
let it bother him too much. He just wanted to wipe the slate clean, and get  
on with his life.  
  
Ryan walked into the main area of town. He looked around and saw all the  
people. There were groups of girls lying on the beach, boys playing  
volleyball, couples cuddling up on the benches and people passing by. Then  
there was Ryan, scuffly dressed and no where to go. He just sat down on the  
bench outside some restaurant, and started thinking. Inside the eatery was  
Marissa and Summer, trying to get away from the sun after sunbathing.  
Marissa went to get something to eat, and Summer noticed Ryan. She  
considered walking over, but after the fool she made of herself the other  
night she thought twice. But this was a chance for him to see the real her,  
not the drunk version of her. And of course, by real, that meant lies,  
covers and disguises; something Summer did best.  
Summer walked over to Ryan, and he looked up at her.  
"I don't think you should be here." Ryan was still cautious, as he had a  
chance to smooth things over with Seth, and trying to get together with the  
only girl he ever loved wasn't a good way to start.  
"Look, let me explain. I'm sorry about last night, I'm not usually like  
that. Can we just start over?" Summer stared anxiously at Ryan, who just  
simply replied "OK." Summer sat down next to Ryan, and after an awkward  
silence she just said "I'm sorry." Ryan started to see a new side to  
Summer. He noticed her at the party just arrogantly ignoring everyone, and  
just getting drunk, chatting to friends, and getting drunk more. But he  
kinda felt sorry for her. She was completely unaware of the love traingle  
she was involved in, but then again, so was Seth.  
"So... you want anything to eat?" Ryan tried to break the ice, and it  
worked.  
"Sure. Coop's inside. So, Ryan, where are you from?" Summer had no idea of  
his past, and if she did, she wouldn't have thought about his name twice.  
As the two walked inside, Ryan stayed quiet, until Summer gave him a nudge  
and a stare, asking for an answer.  
"Erm... not Newport. It wasn't as fancy, but I've grown to this place."  
That was a blatent lie. He had not grown to Newport. If Ryan could choose  
Chino or Newport, Chino would be on the top of his list. But he didn't have  
to choose. He couldn't, and had to make do. "You from Newport?"  
"Yeah. My dad lives here, my mom lives out of town." Ryan could see she  
didn't want to talk about it, and as the two reached the restaurant he just  
replied "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, my mom wasn't exactly the best. But it is a major drag  
sometimes. I mean, without a mom and all. Sometimes it gets so lonely."  
Summer had brought in re-enforcements heading straight for Ryan, and it  
worked. He hugged her after she shed a slight tear, and the two met up with  
Marissa.  
"Hey, Ryan right?"  
"Yeah. Marissa?" They knew each other's names, but this way seemed so much  
more, secretive. They had introduced themselves before, but no one knew it.  
A bit of role play, and Summer got a little mad. She could see the heat  
between him and Marissa, and was having none of it.  
"So me and Ry here were just getting aquainted."  
"Oh really?" Apparently that didn't go well with Marissa. She gave Ryan a  
cold stare, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we should hang out  
sometime? See a movie or something?"  
"Yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you two." Ryan tried to smoothly exit, but  
after backing away and tripping over a planter, the two girls smiled at him  
and waved goodbye. Ryan didn't know who exactly to stare at. Marissa just  
winked at him, and while she was turned Summer quickly blew him a kiss.  
Ryan stayed on the ground in shock. What just happened?  
"So, what do you want for tea?"  
"I'm not bothered, really." Ryan had made it back to the Cohen's house and  
the family was ready to have tea. He and Seth had tried to get along  
better. They played video games throughout the day, and talked about  
general stuff. It seemed the two were getting along well.  
"So, where did you go earlier?" Ryan went on the defensive. He couldn't  
tell him he was with Marissa and Summer. Seth would then get defensive, and  
it would go back to square one.  
"I, I went into the town. You know, just walked around." An excuse which  
asked too many questions - exactly what Ryan didn't want.  
"Really? Meet anyone new?"  
"The girl next door. Martha? Marie?" He had Marissa's name running through  
his head, and panicked when making "fake" names.  
"Marissa? The girl next door? Someone's been busy." Seth's remark made Ryan  
start to sweat, but while Seth was turned he wiped it before he could see.  
"So, what do you want for tea?" Kirsten said. Kirsten was never the master  
cook, and Sandy was out.  
"Are you cooking, mom?"  
"Not if you don't want me to?"  
"Then it's settled, we'll get takeouts." Seth cheered slightly, and Ryan  
just stared at him. "I mean, you haven't seen her cook."  
After a delivery van arrived, Seth and Ryan retreated to the poolhouse,  
where Seth still wanted to know what happened between him and Marissa.  
"So what happened earlier? Was it just general hanging out, or, you know,  
hanging out?"  
"What? Oh, no! No way! Nothing happened like that."  
"Right... so, I know this is a bit out of place and all, but, was Summer  
there?" Ryan froze, and his eyes shimmyed around the room.  
"Summer? Erm... no. She wasn't. Marissa said she was with some friends at  
the mall." Seth studied Ryan, and eventaully bought his allaby. Quickly  
wanting to take the heat of himself, Ryan decided to do the asking. "So  
what did you do when I went?"  
"Oh you know, the usual. Played video games, listened to music, watched TV.  
Man, daytime TV is really bad." They carried on eating and chatting, but  
Ryan was still thinking about earlier. He had been in town for 2 days, and  
problems were already arising. Seth liked Summer, but Summer liked Ryan.  
However, Marissa liked Ryan also, but Marissa and Summer were best friends.  
Seems the Atwood curse isn't fond of Newport, and wants him out quickly. 


	3. The Cheat

Chapter 3: The Cheat  
"So what are we up to today? Movies, beach...?" Seth was surprisingly perky  
this morning, while Ryan was still puzzled. "C'mon man, I'm in one of my  
super-happy moods today. We gotta celebrate!"  
"Celebrate what?" Today wasn't a special day; no one's birthday, nothing un-  
normal.  
"Erm... Ryan staying in Newport for longer than he should've-day!"  
"Sounds... great." He knew that if they went to the beach, to the movies,  
basically anywhere social, he would meet them. And how uncomfortable would  
that be?  
"Yeah, man. So, let's go get Marissa and..."  
"No. I mean, she might be busy."  
"O-r she might not be busy. It's a tough but fair choice."  
"Yeah, bu-but she might be with friends. Like Summer? I mean, you don't  
wanna act like, well, you, around Summer. Right?" He'd struck a nerve with  
Seth, who pondered how the situation would last.  
"I guess you're right. Plus Marissa might be with Luke. Yeah, so it'll just  
be us two. Okay?" Ryan wasn't really familiar with that name. Luke, it  
sounded so odd yet so normal. Ryan had forgotten about Luke when wondering  
over the little escapade he got himself into. "Hey, man, snap out of it."  
Seth slapped Ryan gently, who just stared Seth down. Seth backed away, and  
opened the door.  
"So, we should go, cos, you know, it's gonna get colder and everything  
and...?"  
"Yeah, sure. Just point me where to go." The two left the house, and  
figured out where to go. At the risk of being seen by his two favourite and  
new-found friends, Ryan disagreed with almost everything Seth picked. The  
beach, nope. The cinema, no chance. The mall, well, Ryan just replied "The  
mall?" to Seth then, but you get the picture. Eventually, Seth popped up  
the idea of a new arcade which opened new the edge of town, and Ryan  
thought the idea was perfect. Practically outside of town, hundreds of  
games for mostly boys to play. He was certain someone like Marissa or  
Summer wasn't gonna be there. So they left for the arcade.  
  
"So what do you wanna do today, Coop? Movies, beach...?" Summer seemed  
cheerful today, after her little run-in with Ryan. She knew he was going to  
choose her, and pictured her in his arms. The beach was empty, the sun was  
about to fall and the waves crashed against the rocks while they kissed  
passionatly. But this image was broken when Marissa replied.  
"Erm... I dunno. I should probably see Luke, I didn't see him yesterday."  
Of course she knew why. She, unlike Summer, was already taken. She had a  
real decision to make before going after Ryan or leaving him. "So, if I'm  
gone, where are you gonna go?"  
"I don't know yet. That's why I asked you. But if you already have plans, I  
might just hang out at the mall, see if anything new has come in."  
"God, Summer. You're like an animal in the mall." Summer fixed her eyes on  
Marissa, and twitched her fingers next to the pillow she was standing  
against. Marissa just shrugged, and Summer slipped her hand back into her  
pocket. "It's true, I've seen you. In fact, sometimes there, I pretend I  
don't even know you."  
"Oh thanks Coop! Nice to know who my real friends are!" She must've been  
hurt by that last sarcastic remark. But she couldn't pick it up. When she  
gets the word 'mall' in her head, it sticks, and she becomes another  
person. Sort of like another Summer, but meaner, more relentless and she  
has a weapon. Her credit card.  
"I was kidding, OK? Sorry." Summer stepped down, and picked up her bag.  
"So, good luck finding something at the mall," Marissa again kidded.  
"Oh, thanks Coop." And again, Summer didn't realize. She left the room,  
leaving Marissa on her own. She picked up the phone and started tapping in  
Luke's number. But did she want to call Luke? Or did she want to see Ryan?  
She decided to wait, and put the phone down. She then went downstairs and  
out the front door.  
  
"Oh, c'mon man! You call that an aim?"  
"Dude, you're the blue guy." Clearly, Seth and Ryan were having fun at the  
arcade. They'd only been there a good 15 minutes and already were in a  
trance, fixed on the screen. The two were playing a shoot 'em up, and Seth  
was badly losing. That was until Ryan looked away for a second. A split  
second, and saw Summer walking in with one of her friends. Seth  
capitalized, and won the game. He threw his hands up into the air and  
celebrated, as he had promised in the morning. But Ryan didn't notice. He  
was busy eyeing Summer. She walked over the dance game with someone, and  
started playing.  
"Oh man, I told you I would win! Hey, Ryan? Erm, you're doing it again!"  
Ryan didn't snap out of it this time, and Seth looked at where Ryan was  
staring. He noticed Summer, and then Ryan. "Hey, is that Summer? In an  
arcade!" Ryan then realized what he was doing, picked up his gun and shot  
at the screen. "Hey dude, the game's over."  
"Oh. I knew that." Ryan actually looked up at the screen, and noticed the  
'Player 1 wins!' sign flashing. "Hey, why is Summer in an arcade? I mean,  
isn't she the kind who shops, not shoots?"  
"Mall must be closed, man. Hey, you think I should say hi?" Seth was  
excited. Summer was in his territory now, and he felt pretty comfortable  
around her there. But Ryan had other plans.  
"I dunno, dude. I mean, what if you don't say the right words? What if you  
studder? What if you throw her off her game? What if she..."  
"Hey! Look, I gotta talk to her sometime, right?"  
"Look, why don't you let me talk to her, and I'll try and get her to notice  
you." Seth was a bit unfaithful to the idea, but Ryan reassured him. "You  
know, I can say some good things about you? It'll work."  
"I dunno, man. I mean, why would you talk to her, you don't even know her?"  
Ryan felt a bit guilty after Seth had said that. He had no idea about the  
little meeting that took place the other day, and Ryan knew eventually,  
whatever happened, he would know.  
"Yeah, I don't exactly know her. But she doesn't know me either. She  
doesn't have to know about where I'm from. Look, just trust me." But before  
Seth could worry some more, Ryan left the chair and walked over to her.  
Summer was busy jumping away to the arrows on screen, and didn't notice  
Ryan walk up to her.  
"Hey," said Ryan, trying to be as cool as he could. Summer stopped jumping,  
and turned around.  
"Hey," said Summer, trying to act as sexy as she could. She stretched on  
the bar, but Ryan just waved his hands sideways and pointed to Seth. Seth  
looked on from the chair, and luckily didn't see Summer's flirting.  
"Look, I was thinking about the other day..." Ryan started talking, but was  
lost for words in the middle. "And, and I thought that maybe we shouldn't  
do anything yet. I mean, I only just got here. If something doesn't exactly  
go well..."  
"Why wouldn't it go well?" Summer stared into his eyes, and right through  
Ryan's skull Seth was staring back, smiling at his friend's work. "I mean,  
no one needs to know if you don't want them too?" Ryan actually considered  
it, but this was Summer. If something happened, she would know, and she  
would tell. She was one of the most popular teens in Newport, and would use  
that to her advantage.  
"Erm... no. Look, i'm sorry. Trust me, I want this to happen. But, it's  
just that..." Ryan wanted to tell Summer about Seth, but couldn't. If he  
told her, she would hate him even more, and then what?  
"What? What's wrong?" Summer innocently put her hand on his chest, and  
looked up with puppy dog eyes.  
"You know what? I shouldn't have come over here. I, I should be at the  
house. We have this thing to do, you know what it's like. Well you... see  
ya." Ryan backed away from Summer, and Summer stared. He walked over to  
Seth, and she noticed him looking at her. Then she just looked away, as if  
to ignore him.  
"So, how'd it go?"  
"Erm... not well. You know, I have to go to the bathroom. You know? I'll  
tell you what happened when I get back." Ryan left and turned the corner to  
go the the toilets. Seth then looked over to where Summer was playing. She  
wasn't there. He scanned the building, and couldn't find her. After that,  
he slipped more money, and carried on playing by himself.  
Meanwhile, Ryan was outside the bathroom doors. Conveiniatly, the boy's and  
girl's rooms were next to each other, and he had a pleasant surprise from  
Summer.  
"If something is bothering you, you can tell me?" Summer got closer to  
Ryan, and backed him against the wall.  
"I like you. A lot. But, I can't..." But he didn't have a chance to finish.  
Summer moved in on Ryan, and the two locked lips. After a few seconds, she  
slowly took them off him, and opened her eyes.  
"Why can't you?"  
"Why can't I what?" Ryan put his arms around her and kissed her again,  
without even considering Seth. He turned around, so she was against the  
wall and they stayed there for a few minutes. After their little session,  
Summer decided it was time to leave.  
"Can you, not tell anyone? Please?" Ryan acted as if he was protective of  
his new reputation, but he was actually protective against his new friend.  
"Sure. I'll call you sometime." Summer walked off, with a big smile on her  
face. Ryan slowly made his way back to Seth and sat down. He was still  
playing, but after dying he turned around to see him.  
"So? How'd it go?"  
"Erm... pretty good. She gave you this?" Ryan pulled out the number Summer  
had wrote down, and showed Seth.  
"I, I can't believe this. You officially rock!" Seth grabbed the number,  
only to have it taken off him by Ryan.  
"I wouldn't ring her too soon? What if you lose it?" Ryan's pleading didn't  
work on him, and Seth anxiously wanted the paper back. "You know what? I'll  
hold onto it? OK?" Seth eventually realized he wasn't going to win it back,  
and accepted Ryan was going to keep it. Seth picked himself out of the  
chair and took himseld back to the doors. Ryan, however, got the number and  
went to the information desk.  
"Hey, man? You got like a spare piece of paper? Oh and a pen?" The person  
behind the desk reached into a drawer and pulled out the paper, then  
pointed to a pot full of pens on the desk. Ryan reached and grabbed one,  
and wrote down the number. Halfway through, he changed it slightly, and  
ripped the finished piece off. "Thanks."  
Ryan ran to the doors, and met Seth.  
"You know what, I think you can hang on to this after all." He handed Seth  
the fake number, who was thrilled with the note. They left the building,  
and Ryan clinched onto the note in his pocket, while Seth was dancing with  
himself in the car park. 


	4. The Tears Light Your Eyes

CHAPTER 4: The Tears Light Your Eyes  
"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is out of service. Please try  
again later." This was the sound Seth had been hearing all night. After  
about half an hour of attempts, he gave up, and fell back on his bed. He  
wondered why Summer had no interest in him. Obviously, they were two  
different people. But why should appearances confirm your thoughts about  
someone? He knew that if he could get Summer to talk to him, open up to  
him, he'd at least stand a chance of getting her to know him. But this was  
Seth Cohen. Opportunities like that didn't happen for him, and this was  
just another setback for him. But rejection got easier for Seth, he'd not  
only gotten used to it, he'd gotten good at it. A good ol' ninja game, some  
takeout Chinese food and a dark room could cure anything for him.  
But he wasn't in that mood. This time, he was taken down by the one person  
he actually felt for. Every kiss she ever had, every heartbreak she every  
took, every item she ever bought, Seth was there to witness her emotions.  
But she had no idea. No clue that the town geek had the biggest crush on  
her since she was 10 years old, which meant she had no reason to talk to  
him, associate with him, even notice him. So Seth just buried his head in  
his pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Hello? Ryan!" Summer got an unexpected call at night, but treated it like  
an every day conversation. "So, why ring me so late?"  
"I can't ring you during the day. It's... complicated."  
"You can tell..." Summer knew she wouldn't get an answer halfway through  
her plea, "You know what, never mind."  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?" Ryan knew it  
was risky, but over the past few days, he had grown a soft spot for Summer.  
Her naïve sense and materialistic charm, accompanied with her bright beauty  
was irressitable to the Chino kid.  
"Erm, let me check what I'm doing tomorrow?" Summer dropped the phone on  
the bed and reached for her diary. No one knew she had one, not even  
Marissa. Everything she ever felt was noted in that book, and she made sure  
no one saw it. "Yeah, I'm free. So, you want me to come over or...?"  
"No! I mean, don't come over." It went silent as Ryan tried to think of an  
excuse for her not to come. "How about I go to yours?"  
"Yeah, sounds good. I can't wait. Oh, I have to go, I'll catch you  
tomorrow. Ryan? Hey, Ryan!" But Ryan was staring at the black figure on the  
blind. He quickly hung up the phone, as Seth entered the small house.  
"What are you doing here, man?"  
"I couldn't get to sleep. You know, that number! It's fake!" Ryan gave a  
surprised look, as Seth continued. "Yeah, man. Right now, I feel like the  
lowest person in the world. I mean, there are old men living on the streets  
with better luck than me!"  
"Oh, come on. That's not true." Seth ironically stared at Ryan, who just  
smiled back. "You, you have a house?"  
"Yeah? Well right now I'd rather be homeless with Summer than in this  
body." Ryan just sat next to Seth, and didn't really know what to do. "Hey,  
who'd you call?" Ryan switched looks to the phone, then threw it on the  
bed.  
"Erm, Marissa. Yeah."  
"Really? This late? Why didn't you ring her in the day, when like anyone  
else would've?" Ryan shifted his eyes around the room, while Seth waited  
for an answer.  
"Well, at night, when everyone is asleep, it's, erm... more... you know?"  
"No, I'm sorry man, You've lost me." Ryan was desperatly thinking of how to  
get out of it, until Seth announced he was going to sleep. He had clearly  
gotten bored of Ryan's dillema, and walked over to the couch and dropped on  
it. Ryan walked to the phone and turned it off, then jumped into bed and  
rested.  
  
"Hey where are you going?"  
"I gotta see some buds from home, you know?" Ryan grabbed his jacket and  
opened the door. He looked at Seth, who looked miserable, then left the  
house in a guilty state. Seth got up and slouched next to the window and  
saw Marissa walking up and down the garden with her phone. He got up and  
walked to the back yard, ready to question Marissa.  
"So... hey."  
"Hi. What's up?" The air was clearly uncomfortable and she had something on  
her mind. But Seth wasn't ready to give up just yet.  
"Not much. Hey can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, sure?"  
"What did you talk about last night?"  
"What?" Marissa started looking confused at Seth's comments, who just  
smiled back at her.  
"Oh come on, I know. Ryan told me..."  
"Ryan? What did he say about me?"  
"Nothing, he just said he called you last night?" Marissa shook her head  
from left to right, shocking Seth in the process. "But he said he rang you  
at night?" She denied his question, and Seth ran back into the house and  
grabbed the phone in Ryan's poolhouse. He scanned through the address book  
on it, and noticed a strange looking one. The name was just "?" and Seth  
slightly recognized the number. He walked out of the house and confronted  
Marissa again.  
"Hey again. Look, you're pretty popular around here. Do you know who's  
number this is?" He showed her the screen on the phone, and she lent  
towards her sunchair to grab her own phone. After scanning through the  
address book, she showed Seth a screen which had exactly the same number on  
it, this time with "Sum" above it. He stood there in misbelief, trying to  
cope with the news.  
"Is something wrong? Seth?" But Seth didn't notice Marissa trying to snap  
him out of his trance. He couldn't believe it, after everything he had told  
Ryan, he'd still gone behind his back. "OK, I'm gonna go. Your going to be  
alright?" Marissa grabbed a bag and her jacket, and then retreated inside  
the house.  
"Wait! You know where she lives, right?"  
  
"So where did you get this jacket from anyway?"  
"My mom bought me it. She's from this rough neighborhood, and never really  
passed the whole phase of being there. But then she married my dad, and...  
well the rest isn't necessary." Ryan and Summer were enjoying the private  
company of each other, which pleased Summer lots. The two were lying on the  
bed next to each other, and after talking they randomly started kissing. It  
was happening all day, and eventually Ryan pulled himself away.  
"You know what, I have to go."  
"Why? Come on, stay her with me?" Summer put on the puppy dog eyes act and  
Ryan couldn't resist one last taste. He moved into her lips, and they  
kissed, this time longer than before. However, they were interupted by a  
smashing on the door.  
"Dad, I'm busy..."  
"Open this door!"  
"Cohen?"  
"Oh..." Ryan looked around the room for somewhere to go, somewhere to hide  
until Summer pulled the sheet up hiding under the bed, and he ducked under.  
"Ryan! I know you're here, man!" Seth kept banging on the door until Summer  
walked over and unlocked it. He had his hand in the air ready for another  
hit, but was stunned by Summer.  
"What the hell, Cohen!"  
"Yeah, nice. Erm, where's Ryan?" Seth frantically searched the room, and  
walked over to the bed. Sadly for him, Summer noticed and distracted him by  
turning him around.  
"He's not here." Seth picked up Ryan's leather jacket, and smiled.  
"Nice speech. Ryan where the hell are you!"  
"Hey! You're the one invading my room! Why the hell do you care if Ryan is  
here anyway? And why would Ryan care that you're here?" Seth threw the  
jacket on the floor and started walking hastely around the room.  
"Look, I know he's here. I just wanted to tell him..." Ryan pulled his hand  
out from under the bed, and then another, and eventually poked his head up.  
"Ryan, I, you... how the hell could you!"  
"Trust me, I didn't plan on this..."  
"No way, I have enough of this going on in my life. Every day I have to  
live with someone knocking me down and making sure that I stay there! I  
expect it every day! But I didn't expect it from you." Ryan felt like he'd  
had enough, but Seth kept dishing out the guilt that he hated so much.  
"When did it start?" The room stayed quiet for a minute. "When the hell did  
it start!"  
"The party..." Ryan didn't know what to do. What could he do? He couldn't  
escape the room, he couldn't walk over to Seth nor Summer. He had to take  
whatever Seth was going to give him.  
"Oh, well that's just great then, look at you getting to know everyone!"  
Seth started to slow down, but then slouched against the wall with his arms  
over his head. "You know what? Just go."  
"Oh c'mon! Look, I said I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"  
"Erm, as much as I love this little predicament we're in, what's going on?"  
Summer sat on a chair, as there wasn't much she could do either.  
"I told you what I want you to do. I don't wanna see you again. You  
betrayed me, you don't deserve to be around me."  
"Not like he'd want to anyway...!"  
"What was that? That sounded like the not-so-smart remarks of Summer! Well,  
Ryan. Seen as though you two are the hottest couple in Newport, why don't  
you tell her. Go on!" Seth stared into Ryan's eyes, and kenw he had a  
chance to wreck everything Ryan had. "Come on, tell her your big secret."  
"I, I..." Ryan looked down at the floor, and then looked back up. "I'm not  
sorry!"  
"What!"  
"Look, you have your whole life ahead of you. You live in this fancy town  
with bright lights and perfect scenery. I, I had it different. You've never  
been to Chino, you don't know what it's like!"  
"Chino? Oh my god!" Summer ran onto the bed and buried her head into the  
pillows, while Ryan was still in a fury.  
"Everyday you live like nothing else affects you. Like your, special! When  
I first arrived here, I could see that you didn't want me around. No one  
wanted me around! You see, that's what my life is like. One big failure. So  
there, are you happy now Seth? You've managed to squeeze every ounce of  
dignity I had in me!" Ryan just stared at Seth, who didn't know what to  
say. Now, his women troubles seemed so small after Ryan's rant. "You know  
what, you're right. I don't wanna see you."  
"Wait!" But it was too late, Ryan slammed the door shut, leaving Seth and  
Summer in an awkward silence.  
"Way to go, Cohen!" Summer turned herself around on her bed and looked out  
the window. She saw Ryan fidling with his bike lock, and in the end just  
giving up. He started franitcally kicking the bike, before walking away  
from her house. "Why the hell are you still here! Go!" Summer started  
thinking about everything. All the things she felt for Ryan were a lie, yet  
she still wanted to see him again. She started crying, but held back the  
flood until Seth left. "Look! Just go!" She turned over and threw a pillow  
at him. After another was chucked across the room, he slowly opened the  
door and walked out.  
"Your tears brighten your eyes," Seth whispered, as he walked away.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Seth walked down the stairs feeling like the biggest dick on the  
planet. He'd just ruined anything Ryan had, and now, he had nothing too. 


	5. Melancholy

CHAPTER 5: Melancholy  
  
- - - - -  
  
It had been a late night for everybody in Newport. Seth hadn't gotten any  
sleep the night before, as he was too busy trying to think everything over.  
Ryan knew how much he liked her, how much he cares for her. And he just  
threw it in his face and went off with Summer anyway. And then there's  
Summer, who had no idea about any of this. So while he likes Summer, so  
does Ryan, but Summer likes Ryan too.  
  
He started to wonder whether it was meant to be. Ryan and Summer? Was it  
possible? Sure, but Summer had no idea of his past until that night, and  
even then, she still looked like she cared. Which was weird, because Summer  
is, well... very cautious of her reputation.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryan was wondering around the town that evening. He stopped at  
the beach and just thought about where his life was going. Whether he liked  
it or not, he had to get along with Seth otherwise he might end up in one  
of the worst families around. He decided that it had to end with him and  
Summer.  
  
"Hey kid, wake up," said an old man as he tapped Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan  
had drifted off on a bench near the beach, and he looked up and wiped his  
eyes. "You OK?"  
"Yeah, I just feel asleep, you know? Thinking things over?"  
"I understand, but you gotta be careful. Dark people come out at night  
time." Ryan nodded, and propped himself up. He looked at his watch and saw  
the time. It was 7:30, which was fairly early considering the rough night  
he had.  
"I have to run home, thank you." He shook the man's hand, and then ran back  
home. Ryan ran back to the Cohen's house, and was greeted by a suspicious family.  
  
"I feel asleep somewhere..." he said, as the others satred on. "It was an  
accident, I'm sorry."  
"You sure it wasn't at Summer's?" Seth smirked at Ryan.  
"You stayed at..."  
"No, I didn't. I... erm... met an old friend working in town. He let me  
stay at his for the night."  
"Look, you're here now. Let's just have breakfast," Sandy replied. He  
walked on through to the kitchen, with Kirsten behind him.  
"Can we forget..." Ryan started, but Seth walked on.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"That was good, Mom. Thanks."  
"No problem, Seth. I know I didn't do anything, but you know, it was still  
nice." Kirsten grabbed her blazer and purse, and kissed Seth on the cheek.  
"I'm off now, OK?"  
"Ewww, Mom!" She left before she could hear all of it, which left Seth and  
Ryan alone again.  
"We need to talk."  
"No we don't dude! Clearly you like her, and she likes you!" Seth threw his  
plate in the basin and went to walk away.  
"Look, if you don't want me to see her then I won't," Ryan shouted, gaining  
Seth's attention. "I don't wanna let something like this ruin our  
friendship. I mean, you're one of the only friends I've got around here."  
"It's just, you know how frustrating it feels?"  
"It was all a mistake, and I'm going over there later to tell her that we  
shouldn't see each other anymore. Happy?" Seth flashed a quick smile, and  
Ryan made one back. "C'mon, you wanna go out?"  
"I think I'm just gonna kick back here, you know?"  
"That's cool, well. I'll see you later, then?"  
"Sure."  
  
Ryan dropped his plate in the basin, then washed his hands quickly. Seth  
was still curious about Ryan. I mean, the guy was a criminal! He didn't  
trust him after what happened. But he realized the bad upbringing he had,  
and didn't let the little mishap get in the way. After Ryan had finished in  
the kitchen, he walked out of the room, waving goodbye cautiously to Seth.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Right. OK, you can do this. She's just a girl, she's just a girl, she's  
just a... hi!"  
  
Summer opened the door and welcomed in a nervous Ryan. She had no idea he  
was coming over, and was wearing a very casual sweater top and a short  
skirt.  
  
"Oh my God! I look a mess. I'll BRB"  
"BRB?"  
"Oh, be right back."  
  
She walked upstairs and looked back again, staring at Ryan, who was  
fiddling his fingers. She laughed to herself, then continued upstairs. Ryan  
sat on the sofa, switching position every 10 seconds. Eventually he sat  
straight up and started looking around the room, as if he'd never been  
there before. After around fifteen minutes, Summer walked back downstairs,  
this time wearing a skimpy top, her skirt again, and this time, she had  
makeup on. She walked into the room slowly, and sat up against Ryan, who  
shimmyed away.  
  
"What? What's wrong? You didn't seem to have any problems last night," she  
said, winking at Ryan afterwards.  
"I don't know, I mean. Seth was really pissed last night when he found  
out."  
"Seth! That's his name!" Ryan carried on to the other side of the sofa,  
further away from Summer. "You were saying?"  
"I was saying?" Ryan tried to speak as he stared at Summer, who sat with  
her legs stretched out and her hands behind her head. "Yeah, right. Erm, I  
just don't know if this is a good idea anymore."  
"Wha! You're breaking it off?" Summer immediately got out of her place and  
walked up to Ryan. "Look, I know you want to be Seth's friend a lot, and I  
know that you don't know that many people around here. But you can't let  
that get in the way of this. I know you want me, and I want you." She  
continued talking, backing him up against the sofa arm, and eventually  
making Ryan fall over and back onto the sofa. "All you have to do is give  
this a chance, just us two. Se, Stu..."  
"Seth?" corrected Ryan.  
"Yeah, Seth, will get over it eventually, I know it. Just don't be to hasty  
about this." Summer slithered on top of a defenseless Ryan, and brushed her  
hair back.  
"I just think that..."  
"Don't think," were Summer's last words, when she went in to kiss him. They  
locked lips for a few seconds, until Ryan moved his head away.  
"No, I can't. I'm sorry, but like you said, I know no one around here  
except you, Marissa and Seth. I can't risk it all on this."  
  
Ryan wriggled away from Summer, who stayed laying on the sofa. He waved  
goodbye and opened the door, leaving Summer on the sofa. Outside, Ryan  
scruffed his hair back the way he usually had it, and sorted his clothes  
out.  
  
"What the hell, man!" said a furious Seth.  
"No, I mean. We didn't do anything, I swear."  
"Forget it, what's the point," he said, as he skated down the drive.  
"Seth! I promise I didn't do anything with her!" But Ryan's shouts were  
useless as Seth rolled down the street. 


End file.
